


An Adventure with Charlie Weasley

by Itsciwi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Trainwreck, literally horrible, wanna see my dragon????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsciwi/pseuds/Itsciwi
Summary: If you want quality content then I’m sorry, you can have this instead.It’s literally just y/n and Charlie vibing but horrible
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Adventure with Charlie Weasley

It was a cold winter day at the burrow and I was chilling in the kitchen with my main lady Molly. We ate some apple pie and I looked out the window and saw it was snowing. “It’s snowing,” I said to Molly. She nodded and walked off somewhere in the little house. I stood staring at the window for a little while longer and then I turned around and there he was! Charlie Weasley! He gave me a hug and we turned to watch the snow fall outside. “That’s a lot of snow,” he said. He was right. There was a lot of snow. He stared into my (insert colour here) eyes and then said, “hey wanna come up to my room and see my dragon?” Of course I said yes. We walked up the stairs and when we got to his room he closed the door and just like he said, there was a dragon on his bed! It was really red and looked like it was angry, and just as I went to get a closer look it blew fire into my face and I passed out.

I woke up later that day on the couch in the burrow. The dragon was nowhere to be seen and Charlie was standing next to me. “Where’d the dragon go?” I asked. “I threw it out the window,” he responded as he sat down next to me. “It tried to murder you and that’s not cash money.” “Wow” was all I could say.   
Molly stormed into the room screaming, “WHO LEFT A DRAGON OUTSIDE ITS LIGHTING THE AREA ON FIRE!” Charlie smirked at me and we apparated out of the house to diagon alley.

Once we were at diagon alley, we looked through the shops for a while before Charlie took my hand and asked, “now do you wanna go see my actual dragon? 😏😏😏” Again, of course I said yes and we apparated to his apartment in Romania. It was very spacious even though there was basically only one open room. There was a little kitchen on the side next to a comfy looking living room with a fireplace. On the left there was a small dresses and A HUGE FUCKING BED OMFG. I looked at him and he looked at me. And then I looked at him again and he stared back at me. He took my hand again and led me to a little door next to the kitchen that took us outside. And there outside I saw it. A huge motherfvcking dragon. It was really large and dragon like and it stared at me like I was food. I was terrified. But it was ok because Charlie was climbing onto the side of the dragon as if it was a horse. (He was now shirtless btw). He called out to me, “hey y/n! Come up here it’s fun!”   
I cautiously walked to the side of the dragon and climbed on. I was so goddamn scared but like hey it’s a shirtless Weasley I ain’t gonna complain. Once I was seated on the dragons back, he looped his arms around my waist and then we were flying! The dragon took off with a huge amount of speed and we soared through the sky laughing as we dived through clouds. I felt my body slip off the dragons back and I only had time to scream “FUCK” as I fell through the sky, Charlie’s terrified face the last thing I saw. I plummeted towards the ground at such a fast pace I couldn’t even think about what was going to happen, all I knew is that on my last day alive I got to see Charlie Weasley shirtless so maybe life was fair.   
I had been falling for a while now which was weird cause we weren’t that far up but then I realised why. Charlie was next to me with his wand out (the magic one) and he had stopped my fall with a spell. “Merlin that was close amiright?” He took my hand and we apparated back on the ground where the dragon was already waiting for us. “Now that that’s over and you’re safe, do you wanna see my REAL dragon 😉😉😉😉😉😏😏😏😏😏????????” He led me inside again and then BAM his pants were off. That was hella weird. I apparated out of his apartment and back to the burrow which was on fvcking fire. 

The other Weasleys were trying to put out the blaze and it wasn’t working, I would’ve helped them but I didn’t know where the hell my wand was. Charlie apparated next to me and fell on the floor while he tried to pull his pants back on. “Sorry about that y/n, it was weird of me. Apology Kiss?” He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him back. “Your house is on fire dumbshit.” “Oh right” he said as he pulled his shirt off again. The sheer coolness of his aura put the fire out, dousing it completely. I stared at him completely dumbfounded. “Woah” I said. “I know right? I’m pretty damn cool aren’t I?” “Yeah, you are”.

~ 2 years later ~

It’s a crisp autumn morning when I wake up to find a drop dead gorgeous red head smiling at me.   
I looked into the (insert eye colour here) eyes of none other than Charlie Weasley.   
Holy Frick he’s hot  
We rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, putting in extra effort as it was an important day.   
Harry and Ginny were getting married today.

I was gonna be Ginny’s maid of honour and I was very excited, as was Charlie as we apparated to the wedding venue.  
The wedding had gone smoothly all night and the reception was in full swing, I was chatting with Ginny at a table when Charlie came up to us. “Wanna have a dance?” He asked, extending his arm. I took it and we spun onto the dance floor as our song started playing. The opening to WAP made the rooms mood lift and energy flooded into us all. The whole room started chanting the song as we danced.   
It was amazing.  
Then I saw him out of the corner of my eye.  
White hair and grey eyes, Draco Malfoy stared at me from across the room. “Who are you looking at?” Asked Charlie as he hit the woah at the end of the song. “No one” I replied. “Ah ok then, renegade with me?” The music started again and we did the dance.

It had been nearly an hour since I’d seen Draco, yet I hadn’t seen him since. Instead of continuing to look for him I danced with Charlie.   
I had almost forgotten all about him when he approached me.  
“Hey y/n.” He was so casual about talking to me, even if it had been nearly 3 years since we last said goodbye. I took in the sight that was Draco Malfoy. He had definitely matured in the last 3 years, growing a little bit taller than he used to be. He was wearing a dark green suit with a black shirt and tie. He would’ve looked good if it wasn’t for the fact that he was a cheating piece of shit. “Since when did you get invited to the wedding? I don’t remember you being on Ginny’s guest list.”   
“Who says I was invited?” He smirked at me like he knew something I didn’t. “Draco I swear to god if you snuck into my friends wedding I will kill you myself.” His smile faded. “Look y/n, I’m just here to speak to you, you’re never in your old apartment and I haven’t seen you since we graduated.” He paused and his features softened, “I miss you y/n”  
“Oh fuck off draco! I don’t want anything to do with you! You say you miss me yet you still cheated on me with my sister!” I had started yelling and I didn’t even care. I wasn’t finished. “YOU ARE A LYING, CHEATING WASTE OF SPACE DRACO MALFOY AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!” There was a hush of silence and I was now being stared at, great aunt tessie looked like she was gonna pass out. “Yo babe what’s wrong?” Asked Charlie between mouthfuls of cake. He looked behind me and saw Draco. Immediately his wand (you know which one 😏😏😏😏) was out and Draco went flying across the room. “Why is he here?!” Bellowed Charlie as he walked towards me. “Are you ok?” He asked. “Yeah I’m fine, just annoyed that he’s here.” He wrapped me in a hug and said “let’s get rid of him then.” We spun to face Draco, wands out as we cast spell upon spell at him. He desperately tried to block them but was failing and being repeatedly thrown against the wall. I was about to cast a final spell, to rid the world of him forever, when my twin sister n/y stopped me. “Y/n don’t! I love him! Please spare his life and we’ll disappear forever and you’ll never hear from us again I promise!” I looked at her and smiled. “Lol Nope, AVADA KEDAVRA!” I cast the spell and killed them both. The music started up again and Charlie and We did the renegade one last time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha you actually read it and now it’s in your brain forever


End file.
